earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Raphael
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Raphael: 2002 Raphael was the second-born turtle of a clutch found on my family's farm. For Raphael, I used "Russian Roulette Red" to color his shell. Raphael: 2009 While Splinter was trying to figure out where to take the turtles while hiding in an alley beside the burning lab, young Raph approached a cat and tried to pet it. The cat was alarmed by Raph and slashed at his face, leaving three deep cuts in his cheek. Frightened and hurt, Raph cried and this sound alerted Splinter to what was going on and startled the cat even more, causing it to attack Raph, clawing him mercilessly as his brothers instinctively ran away. Thankfully, a father's love trumped rodent instincts and he charged in, using his own claws to tear the cat's eye, causing it to flee and allow Splinter to tend to little Raph's multiple cuts. When Splinter began to believe he was the reincarnation of a murdered ninja master, Raph was skeptical but more than happy to learn to fight back against the world he had come to learn was violent. Splinter claimed that Raphael was the second son of Hamato Yoshi, Hamato Jirou. Raphael: 2009 - 2013 Raph took a liking to the sai, a pair of up-close and personal defensive weapons. But Raph also trained his body with an intensity that escaped the others, shaping his own body into a weapon as well. Before Splinter allowed the turtles to go on patrols, Raph was already making a habit of sneaking out to test his skills by himself. In one such outing, Raph helped a young Casey Jones from being burned alive in a gang-related assault. Raphael: 2013 When Hell came to Star City, Raph happily went surface-side with his brothers. He was happy helping people, but he really wanted to put the hurt on some hellspawn. When the demons left, Raph urged Splinter to allow them to continue their patrols. Splinter allowed one weekly patrol, but Raph went out on his own much more than that. Raphael: 2015 Raph rescued Casey Jones from a fire and then the two engaged in an all-out street war with the Purple Dragons gang. Raphael: 2016 - Present Raph was the last turtle I met as he stayed outside, fighting off Foot Clan soldiers while his brothers went to rescue my father and I. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Raphael has a bunch of fears he will deny having. These include a fear of flying, a fear of cats, and a fear of cockroaches. He can deal with flying by pulling his mask over his eyes and he can bring himself to tolerate Mikey's pet cat, he is constantly glaring at Klunk. Raphael's fear of cockroaches is a different story as Raph will visibly lock up before bolting away. Personality While Raph tends to speak in a rougher manner, he has a poetic soul. While he does not hesitate to use his fists, he never stands by when he sees an unfair fight. While he is prone to angry outbursts, he also bears feelings of intense loneliness that his brothers do not feel. Raph has Splinter's temper but lacks his father's restraint. Raphael tends to act impulsively and violently because of this. Raph is very sensitive to the idea of losing family. He is never angrier than when they are hurt.Network Files: Raphael Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Western Pond Turtle Physiology: Raphael is a bipedal turtle of humanoid size and stature. ** Aquatic Adaptations: Raph has aquatic attributes such as a large lung capacity, as well as increased underwater visibility and mobility. ** Armored Shell: Raph's shell is roughly as durable as kevlar. ** Enhanced Agility: Raph is coordinated beyond most human athletes. ** Enhanced Healing: Raph's rate of reptilian healing exceeds humans'. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Raphael may be a turtle, but he ain't slow. Raph is able to move at great speed and has reactions that allow him to dodge projectiles such as alien blasts and bullets. ** Enhanced Stamina & Resilience: Raph has an incredible stamina exceeding Olympic-level athletes. He is also very resilient to damage. ** Enhanced Strength: Raph's mutagenic body makes his compact body stronger than it looks. Not only he is able to deliver powerful blows, but he is also able to throw people over his head. Raph's max lifting capacity is said to be between 700 to 800 lbs (318 to 363 kg). ** Retractable Head & Limbs: For safety, Raph can tuck into his shell. * Ninja Training: Through years of study under Splinter, Raph is a master ninja. ** Master Infiltrator: Raph is able to be one with darkness. He can hide and move within the shadows without being noticed. ** Master of Ninjitsu: Raph is one of the best martial artists of the Ninja Turtles (Splinter is more experienced and Leo has more technique). ** Master of Kobudō: Raphael is trained in the use of sai. Raph can use his sai to trap enemies' weapons within the sai's prongs or use them like daggers, stabbing his opponent. Holding them in a reverse grip between his fingers, Raph can use the pommel of his sais to increase the effect of his punches. ** Master of Tegaki: Raph is also well-trained in the use of Tegaki. ** Master of Shurikenjutsu: Raph can throw both his sai and shuriken with astonishing accuracy ** Artist: Under Splinter's advice, Raph has taken up painting to relieve stress in more productive ways. Turns out, he's actually quite good. ** Athlete: Raph's physicality makes him a great all-round athlete. ** Driver: Raph is a great motorist, other than being prone to road rage. ** Motorcyclist: Raph is an expert driver of his prized Shell Bike. ** Acrobat, Gymnast, & Parkour Traceur: Raph is able to quickly navigate a cityscape using these techniques in combination with his enhanced agility, reflexes, speed, and strength. * "Turtle Power": Raph and his brothers have a quasi-psychic or spiritual connection that allows them to become one lean, mean, green, fighting machine. * Skateboarder: Raph is a good skateboarder, but he prefers his Shell Cycle. Weaknesses * Anger Management Issues: Raph's anger often gets the better of him and often irks his brothers. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 2 - Basic / Typical * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * His favorite pizza toppings are pepperoni, Italian sausage, bacon, and beef.Network Files: TMNT * Venus de Milo took one of his bandanas.VOX Box: Turtle Power 10 * Raphael has a Threat Assessment ranking of 72, marking him as a High Threat. * He has a love/hate relationship with Alopex. He calls her both "Foxy Fox" and "Mongrel".Network Files: Alopex Notes * In the comics Alopex was called "Mongrel" by Kitsune who also brainwashed her. Raphael helped Alopex break the connection between her and Kitsune. Links and References * Appearances of Raphael * Character Gallery: Raphael Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Martial Arts Category:Green Eyes Category:Bald Category:Americans Category:Green Skin Category:Class I Enhanced Strength Category:Animal Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Phobia Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Star Citian Category:Ninjas Category:Crimefighters Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Throwing Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Acrobatics Category:Mutanimal Category:Psychic Link Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Driving Category:Height 5' 4" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat